<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Adventures of Avatar Hama by Boredboredbored</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27268786">The Adventures of Avatar Hama</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boredboredbored/pseuds/Boredboredbored'>Boredboredbored</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Avatar Hama, Dead Aang (Avatar), Explicit Language, F/M, Forty four years before the first episode, Iroh (Avatar) loves Tea, M/M, Order of the White Lotus, Piandao &amp; Iroh &amp; jeong jeong are a bestfriend trio, The Main characters are around sixteen, What-If, eventual bloodbending, more Kanna backstory, multiple POVs, pakku is an idiot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:35:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,739</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27268786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boredboredbored/pseuds/Boredboredbored</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aang-dead(I know I'm sorry).<br/>Hama-not evil, also she's the new avatar.<br/>Iroh, Piandao and Jeong Jeong- on their way to capture the avatar.<br/>Kanna- awsome.<br/>Pakku- less awesome.</p><p> </p><p>A fun story I'm writing because my head won't let me keep my ideas in it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeong Jeong/Piandao (Avatar), Kanna/Pakku (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi,<br/>So this is my first fic ever and the longest thing I ever wrote, also English is not really my native language (it's a long story).<br/>I randomly had this idea and it just made so much sense to me, and for weeks I let it stay in my brain as an idea but in the end I gave up so here we are.<br/>Keep in mind that the characters are extremely different to the ones you see in the show, the things that made them that way didn't happen yet.<br/>I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>kanna</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>Earth….Fire…. Air…..Water</p><p>Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony. Then, everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements, could stop them, but when the world needed him most, he failed. He fought and fought even after his whole nation was massacred, but it wasn't enough. He died in battle at the age of fifty two leaving his daughter the only airbender left. Only four years passed and the southern water tribe discovered the new toddler Avatar, a waterbender named Hama, and although today her water and earth bending skills are great, she has a lot to learn before she's ready to save anyone. But I believe hama can save the world.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Mission</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Iroh</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>Iroh was in no mood to meet his father. Jeong Jeong was coming back from a vacation at ember island with his father this afternoon and he desperately wanted to see him. Iroh loved Piandao and all but it was rather boring without his jeong's laugh and mischief.</p><p>But alas the firelord has called his crown price. there was nowhere to hide, not even the secret spots Jeong found around the palace. Iroh suspected Azulon knew every single thing that went on in his home. The thought made Iroh's skin crawl.</p><p>He was about to open the grand doors to the throne room when he realized he wasn't alone. “Piandao! What on earth are you doing here?”</p><p>Even though Piandao was the son of one of the fire lords most trusted generals he never had any reason to be in this part of the palace.</p><p>“I, I've been called. To meet your dad, I mean the fire lord...” he was pacing back and forth franticly. “Really? Me too…. strange, I wonder what he wants with us?”</p><p>“I don't want to know, I want to go train, or sleep, or anything else really. God I hope I'm not on trouble” </p><p>“Relax, it's just my father”</p><p>Iroh knew Piandao had a right to be afraid. Iroh was slightly scared himself, only slightly.</p><p>Iroh took a deep breath. “Ready Piandao? I'm going in”</p><p>Iroh pushed the tall doors open and stepped into the fire lords throne room. And there on the far end of the room, behind a wall of fire, in all his imposing glory sat his father, fire lord Azulon.</p><p>But Iroh didn't care much for his father at the moment because kneeling in front of the flames was his best friend.</p><p>“Jeong!” Iroh called across the room and sprinted.</p><p>Jeong Jeong turned and stod swiftly smiling his mischievous grin. He held his hands out to the side as Iroh slammed into him.</p><p>“It's been a while” Jeong said after Iroh let him go.</p><p>“Forever” iroh sighed dramatically “why didn't you tell me you were here?!"</p><p>“Summoned straight here" jeong shrugged "didn't want to disobey you know, the fire lord.”</p><p>“Fire lord azulon” came a shaky voice from next to the boys, Piandao. He was rising slowly from a bow.</p><p>“It is an honour to be in your presence, how may I be of service” Piandao was surprisingly calm, one could think this was not his first time.</p><p>“I will not tell why I summoned you boys until my son shows some respect bows to me”</p><p>Shit, Iroh completely forgot where he was.</p><p>“Yes father, forgive me” he knelt and stayed down for a few extra seconds.</p><p>“Good. Iroh, Jeong jeong, Piandao, you have been chosen”</p><p>Not one of them dared to ask for what</p><p>“All three of you are now masters, two of fire, one of the sword. You have proven you are noble warriors of the fire nation. Your teamwork is better then of any units in my army and you posses an impressive skill for strategy.</p><p>So it has been decided, I am sending you on your first mission.</p><p>The new avatar is out there and we have been told he is not in the northern watertribe, so he must be in the southern. I want you boys to lead a fleet of ships and capture not only the avatar but all of the waterbending savages from the tribe. Avatar alive, benders I couldn't care less. You leave tomorrow morning at dawn. Understood?”</p><p>Iroh let the news sink in, this was his chance to prove his worth to his father, to bring a use to his firebending talents and most importantly a field trip to the south pole with his best friends. This was going to be epic.</p><p>“Thank you father, we will not disappoint you.” Iroh bowed and turned to leave the room. When he saw no one was following him he called “coming boys?”</p><p>Piandao and Jeong jeong suddenly awoke from their shock, bowed quickly to their ruler and left the room in a hurry after their best friend.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi👋<br/>I would really appreciate some feedback and suggestions! I won't be offended. I want to make this story as good as possible and become a better writer myself.</p><p>Thank you so much for reading 😊</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Black Rain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Kanna</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>Kanna loved the southern watertribe.</p><p>She thought that thought every morning as she stepped outside her igloo. The snowy view and the cold weather she loved all around her. In that way it was just like home, but it wasn't in all the ways that mattered. The difference was that she mattered.</p><p>When she arrived rowing her tiny canoe through the icy waters a year ago, they had accepted her immediately. When she said she wanted to fight, the best warriors of the tribe agreed to teach her. It wasn't that they didn't care she was a woman (kanna was sure that if she were a man they would be much more eager to train her). They still asked daily if she was sure about her career choice. But she was free and she was important. She was the avatars fucking bodygaurd for crying out loud. Kanna was loved back at home no doubt, but she was never respected.</p><p>“Hey kanna! get me some kale cookies.” came a voice from inside the igloo.</p><p>Well maybe she wasn't that respected here either...but at least she had a purpose.</p><p>“Oh and maybe some fried fish from the end of town I heard ekna is selling again”</p><p>The purpose of feeding the avatar? What is this bullshit!</p><p>“get it yourself lazy ass.” kanna replied</p><p>“Ah! how dare you disrespect me so you peasant guard” Hama dramatically called from her bedroom.</p><p>Kanna chuckled to herself. The avatar was something. she believed she could save the world of course, she had too, but sometimes Kanna would slip and see her only as a friend and a incredibly silly girl.</p><p>“So what are we doing today?” Hama asked, suddenly appeared beside her. Most people would jump, but Kanna was used to it by now.</p><p>“Training of course, what do you think.”</p><p>“Oh come on party pooper! It's saturday!”</p><p>Kanna smiled, she knew there was no way Hama was going to let them train.</p><p>“All right, all right. Penguin sledding then?”</p><p>Hama's smile could've lit up a moonless night.</p><p>“You read my mind” </p><p>“That's my job”</p><p>“How so?”</p><p>“You don't tell anyone anything, especially if it can get you killed. I need read your mind to keep you alive”</p><p>And so they went on, jabbing each other and laughing. Walking side by side down the village twoards the whole in it's ice wall.</p><p>Suddenly something strange happened, Kanna recognized what it was the second she saw it but she couldn't move.</p><p>“What is going on?” said Hama, angry at the fact there was something she didn't understand.</p><p>“Black rain” Kanna choked, feeling sick.</p><p>There were clouds of soot in the air. Any tribe warrior knew what that meant. But she couldn't panic.</p><p>“Hama listen to me right now, this is serious, more serious then anything you have ever faced. I want you to go to the end of the village and stand on the outer wall as far away from the shore, attack them from a distance, you could still really help, but never attack with earth do you hear me? Never with earth. If they see you, hide. Listen to me! Hide! I don't care who's going to die, you matter more and they want you more.” </p><p>Hama looked terrified, Kanna suspected she looked the same.</p><p>“Is it the fire nation?” Hama asked, gaining more of her dangerous courage with every word.</p><p>“Of course its the fucking fire nation!” Kanna screamed, drowned in the many other yells and cries “run now Kama or I swear to god…” she didn't even finish the sentence and hama ran.</p><p>The wrong way.</p><p>Towards the shore.</p><p>Fuck.</p><p>Kanna knew fire nation well but she knew Hama better, how could she be so stupid.</p><p>Kanna knew she had to make Hama feel like she was helping but wasn't attacking from a distance enough? it might even help more than her being on the front line. Kanna didn't know what would happen to the world without an avatar for another sixteen years. Kanna didn't know what would happen to her without her friend.</p><p>Kanna didn't move, she didn't know where to go, so the choise was made for her.</p><p>“Kanna, get over here right now!” shouted chief manalack.</p><p>“On my way sir!” </p><p>This time she will not fail. This time she was strong. This time no one will get hurt. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The ships took a while.</p><p>It was quiet as the benders and non-bending warriors stood waiting, ready, no more commands to give. Hama tried to stay but it was no use, Manalack was the tribe's chief and Hamas' first master, she stood no chance.</p><p>Kanna watched as Hama made her way down the village towards the farthest end of the wall, shoulders slumped in defeat.</p><p>“I can help and you know it! I'm the beast bender you got!”</p><p>Kanna knew she was right but it didn't change anything. She turned around and stood with the people she came to think of as her brothers and sisters and waited in dread to see firebenders again.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Iroh</span>
  </b>
</p><p>“We arrive in a few minutes sir” said one of the nameless guards that kept giving them the arrival time every ten minuets, it was starting to get on iroh's nerves. But he changed his wording this time, not the exact time, they were close.</p><p>Piandao seemed to understand that as well, he played his turn in pai sho and pushed his chair back to stand.</p><p>“It's time.” piandao’s voice was serious, Iroh felt sorry for however had to fight him.</p><p>“What about the game?” whined Jeong, his smirk making him no less deadly if not more.</p><p>"What about my tea?" Iroh was serious and joking at the same time, he really didn't want to waist his tea.</p><p>Piandao shook his head in amusement, but his stance was rigid like it was when he was stressed.</p><p>Iroh begrudgingly stood up “ready boys? Lets go prove to our fathers were worth a damn”</p><p>“And capture the avatar” added Piandao.</p><p>“And make a big ass mess” Jeongs eyes sparkled like a child.</p><p>They were fully dressed in armour, Piandao armed with his beloved blade as they marched up to the deck.</p><p>The view was breathtaking, all white and blue endless sea all around decorated by small icelands(get it?) and icebergs. </p><p>And in front of them the famous southern watertribe.</p><p>It was fascinating how it could be so small and matter so much, a tall ice defensive wall circled a cluster of igloos, enough to house a small fire nation town, how many benders could there possibly be here? </p><p>How can this village in the middle of nowhere cause his father so much trouble?</p><p>Iroh felt stupid saling twoards this place, this was embarrassing, of course his father sent him, this should be easy.</p><p>But still he had a job, so he will lead his six ships, squabble with the locals for a few and be back home with the avatar in a few days.</p><p>Piece of cake.</p><p>Iroh felt cheated. He wanted to discover a new culture, go on a proper field trip, maybe threaten a local to make him some signature food. There was nothing to discover here. No wonder the fire nation prospered, they were clearly superior.</p><p>“Fire!” Jeong shouted at the top of his lungs and massive fire balls were shot into the air.</p><p>It was beautiful, fire was mesmerizing, it held so much power and energy.</p><p>And even when it was meant for destruction it looked like party fireworks.</p><p>But destruct it did.</p><p>Every time the fire hit the ice there was a tremendous boom, the boat shook and iroh lost his balance.</p><p>“I think i'm going to be sick” Piandao cried.</p><p>“Hold on snowflake, it's not even the fun part yet” it did not look like Jeong could possibly have more fun then he was having now.</p><p>The boat stopped, iroh examined the damage they did to the village, not bad, only one part of the wall down and a few igloos smashed, but there were more important things to do, they were here.</p><p>The boys fell into step immediately to their regular triangle, Iroh in the front, Jeong on his left and Piandao on his right as they walked down from the ship to the snowy ground of the village.</p><p>There were about twenty people visible, all looked like fighters, no elderly or children in sight. That was all iroh could make out before he was attacked.</p><p>A whip of water slapped him right across the face.</p><p>And it hurt like hell.</p><p>“Leave our land immediately, fire nation, before we make you!” somebody cried.</p><p>Iroh couldn't see who was it was, the world was spinning, he knew he was falling but he couldn't stop himself.</p><p>He hit the freezing snow, heard Jeong Jeong shout something and passed out.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi again,<br/>I would really appreciate some feedback and suggestions! I won't be offended. I want to make this story as good as possible and become a better writer myself.</p><p>Thank you so much for reading😊</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Battle of the Southern Watertribe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi, im really sad right now...this chapter got deleted here and on google docs so I had to write it again.<br/>This will be a bit lazy...im sorry.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Kanna</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>Everything was chaos. Kanna didn't know where in the village she was or where any of her friends were. All she knew the soothing rythem of battle. Swing machete, duck behind shield, again and again and again until she felt numb.</p><p>She was fighting a fire nation troop, and even though her two braids were swinging around her, and her hair loppies (as Hama calls them) were getting in her eyes, she had the upper hand. The soldier was sending little balls of fire twoards her as he grunted "I am not losing to a non-bending water-tibe savage gir!"</p><p>But what could he do? Thought Kanna smugly, he was good but she was way better.</p><p>Another ball of fire came twoards her.</p><p>
  <em>Duck behind shield</em>
</p><p>A women screamed, he turned twoards the noise.</p><p>
  <em>Swing machete</em>
</p><p>He crumpled to the ground. The woman screamed again. And this time paying ful attention Kanna knew who it was. Kanna lept over the soldier's body and flew running to the source of the noise. </p><p>Kanna realized she was at the center of the village. A crowd was forming, clearly gathering around something, or rather someone. She pushed through, glad to see all her friends mostly unharmed. One of the three boys was standing in the middle of the circle holding an elderly woman against his chest, pointing two fingers with a Sharp flame shooting out of them to her throat.</p><p>It was Ekna, the tribe's gran gran. When Kanna arrived to the southern pole, Ekna offered to fill in as a mother for her. She did not disappoint, she was everything Kanna wished her own mother would have been. </p><p>But now she was shaking, tears falling down her face.</p><p>Kanna backed up until she was behind the crowd, and started to creep around It. </p><p>"You gussed it!" The boy chuckled, a crazed look in his eyes. "while you were busy squabbling, I found your elderly, I have ten troop with them now. So, here is my proposition, you give me one avatar, I give you eight stinky old people. Deal?"</p><p>Kana was right behind the boy now, redy to lunge and attack him from behind when she felt the cold metal of a sword against her neck.</p><p>"You don't tuch him." Snarled the man behind her. </p><p>Kanna was about to swing her machete into his area when someone finally spoke.</p><p>"I surrender" Hama parted her way out of the crowd. Her head hung low, dragging her feet. </p><p>"Well well, this is the avatar huh? Not what I imagined but I guess It could be anyone" the crazy boy said, letting go of Ekna.</p><p>"No! She's just a silly girl trying to save her grandparents. We have no avatar here, we all know he's in the North, leave us be!" Chief Manalack sounded desperate, not even a fool would believe him.</p><p>"What a disappointment, we already have the Avatar and Iroh was passed out the whole time. Piandao get her."</p><p>Piandao removed his sword from Kanna's neck and shoved her to the ground, face first in the snow. She swiftly turned so that she was lying on her back and swung the blunt side of her machete at his face. He fell to the ground beside her, like his other friend.</p><p>ah! an idea.</p><p>"Hama, get the fainted one!" </p><p>Hama took off, sprinting through the snow and twoards the ships, waterbending at any soldier in her way. But she wasn't fast enough, physical strangh was not her strangh. Two troops took hold of her elbows and slammed her to the ground.</p><p>The crazy boy caught up, laughing "take her away boys." He ordered.</p><p>"Wait one secon" chief Manalack no longer sounded desperate, he was all authority and fury. He was holding a sword over the collapsed body of the boy who got hit first. </p><p>But Kanna saw the terrible mistake he made even before the enamy did. But it didn't take them long to see it too. The crazy boy shot a ball of fire at the chiefs chest, sending him flying.</p><p>The two soldiers were leading Hama twoards the ship. </p><p>Everything was falling apart. There were tears on Hama's face, crying for her mentor and teacher along with many others. There was no way he survived that blow.</p><p>Hama disappeared into the ship, there was no way to win. </p><p>The crazy boy knelt next to Iroh and helped him up, "it's over, we have the avatar" he smiled at him.</p><p>"Hey you!" He shouted at one of the troops "get Piandao, we're moving out."</p><p>"You bastard, you did it all without me." Iroh was clearly was only pretend mad.</p><p>"You got hit in the face by a water tribe idiot" the crazy boy chuckled.</p><p>Kanna never felt more disgusted in her life. How dare they make jokes about the situation, how dare they not take this seriously. </p><p>When Kanna heard Hama scream she didn't care about the odds anymore. Kanna charged with a war cry, running twoards the shore, she could hear others joining behind her and she gelt full of hope. </p><p>"Ah I almost forgot, we need all of the waterbenders too." Said the crazy boy.</p><p>And just like that all the firenation soldiers sprang into action, energized by one victory, ready for another.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Piandao</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>Piandao woke up with the worst headache of his life. It seemed like everyone was back to fighting. Jeong just left him there in the snow? What the hell?</p><p>He stood up slowly and lifted his sword. He knew exactly who he wanted to fight. That machete girl was dangerous, he knew the troops would underestimate her because she was a non-benders, but he knew better. Also even if he would not admit it to himself, he wanted revenge.</p><p>He found her battling three soldiers at once. For a second he stood admired the beauty of a good fight.</p><p>"This one is mine boys, move out." He eventually called.</p><p>The men seemed more then happy to walk away from this one. The girl smiled at him, teasing, readied her stance and swung. Piandao realized only after a single minute that this was the most challenging fight he had ever had with a non-bender his age. She was a storm, spinning, and swinging and ducking. But he was blazing fire, he was trained for longer, he almost always had the upper hand.</p><p>Around them waterbenders were fighting for their life. Piandao saw a group of them bend the sea water under one of the ships to create a sort of ice mountain. The ship was perched on top, no way to get that down.</p><p>He lost focus.</p><p>Damn it! stupid, stupid, stupid...but alas he couldn't really blame himself, it's not every day you see waterbenders disabling a whole ship.</p><p>He was on his knees, the girl was standing over him. She looked torn. Was she deciding on wether or not to kill him? If she was, she chose not to. She left him as he was and went running twoards one of the ships. </p><p>Why would she do that? Was she just really stupid? He decided he didn't care, he had more important things to do.</p><p>Piandao fought and fought for what felt like forever, the number of waterbenders slowly decreasing. Finally it was all over and he headed over to his ship with the rest of the troops. About to step in, he turned around. The damage was bad, half the igloos collapsed, and somehow there were little fires everywhere, even though everything was ice. He felt guilty, but he shut it down, numbeing himself. He turned back around and walked into his ship, twoards his best friends, twoards acceptance from his father, another victory for the fire nation, a captured avatar and maybe it he was lucky, some rest.</p><p>What a day.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading!<br/>I would really appreciate advice and what not.<br/>I tried to rewrite it perfectly, but it's not the same....<br/>Have a good day!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Ship</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Kanna</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>Kanna got caught immediately, just like she planned.</p><p>Beating the sword boy was not easy, it was pure luck he looked away, in all her training she had never faced a better fighter, he was swift, light and somehow strong and stable at the same time. A true master swordsman.</p><p>She knew she couldn't beat him so she fled like a coward, she probably looked like a fool running into the enemies ship, but couldn't leave hama, it was her duty to protect her. The ship made her sick, it was the most claustrophobic space she has ever been in, it was burning hot and dark and intimidating. All metla walls and flickering lights. She made her way desperately through the maze of hallways, her stress not letting her stay still. She wrecked whatever looked important, but she knew she couldn't stop the ship.</p><p>It took the fire nation men a ridiculous amount of time to realize they had a water tribe warrior running around their corridors. She had been wandering for an hour already when she heard footsteps approaching. It was the fainting boy flanked by two guards, she felt pride when she saw the ugly bruise that formed on his face, roaq really did have an impressive water whip.</p><p>“How'd you get out?” the bruised boy asked, sounding curious and slightly amused.</p><p>How dare he not take this seriously, this boy was sending countless people to their death and he wanted to play a game with some “savage” warrior. But she went along with it.</p><p>“Who said I was ever in?” </p><p>“Then why would you be on this ship?”</p><p>“For reasons your cold heart can't understand, loyalty, friendship.”</p><p>“Oh I understand those things more than anybody” he seemed hurt “forget it, I don't care how you got in, you're not getting out.” </p><p>“I do hope not, getting out will mean actual imprisonment, and for what I still don't really understand.”</p><p>“For being a threat to the fire nation, being a water bender, you are dangerous and must be kept away.”</p><p>Did he believe what he was saying? It didn't seem like he did, that puzzled her.</p><p>“Alright just take me already”</p><p>“With pleasure”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Hama</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>Hama did not like fighting from the wall, but at least she fought well. This was what all her training was for, it was leading to this moment.</p><p>But letting those bastards hurt Ekna was not an option, she would get off this damn ship, like she got out of everything, she was the avatar. She started doubting herself when they gagged her, it wasn't like she was screaming or anything, just because they wanted to. She had two troops guarding her, the same men who brought her in, they seemed like the worst type of person, even for the fire nation. They taunted her, called her name's, but she didn't care. Her master was most likely dead, the wisest man she knew, because he wanted to save her. She cried for him, cried until there were no tears left. </p><p>It felt like days passed waiting for something to happen, anything. She couldn't hear anything that happened out of her sell.</p><p>Hama was sleeping when a body was shoved onto her. She jerked awake and shook to unknown weight off of her.</p><p>"Oww!" Kanna yelped as she hit the floor with a thump.</p><p>Hama didn't know wether to laugh or cry, she shouldn't be here, but she was.</p><p>"You idiot! What are you doing here."</p><p>"Im your bodyguard" kanna looked disheveled, she was never disheveled, not even after hours of training, it was weird.</p><p>"Wow awesome, a bodyguard in handcuffs is always handey!" </p><p>"Look, im not here to get you out, i'm here to be with you <strong>when</strong> you get out, you always do." </p><p>"I think I might be out of tricks Kanna."</p><p>"I might have an idea."</p><p>"So much for not being the one to get me out."</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading!!!<br/>Im so stupid I can't....I called the prologue an epilogue.<br/>Can I die now?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Rescue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two days later...</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Pakku</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>Ever since he became a master a year ago Pakku was always invited to meetings.</p><p>He was sitting five seats down from the chief when he broke the news.</p><p>"I have gotten word from our sister tribe that they have been attacked by the fire nation"</p><p>gaspes and whispers filled the room as the northern men pretended to care about the south. The Chief raised his hand and they all went silent.</p><p> "They have taken all of their benders, our kanna and the avatar" </p><p>Pakku froze, they took his kanna, his snowflake, his Bride to be. He didn't care about the avatar in the slightest, the world was doomed anyway. Pakku stood, forgetting all the things she's done, to him, to her family, to her tribe. Forgetting that he might not like who she was anymore, she was gone for longer than he was a master, and hasn't he changed? </p><p>"I'm going after her" he knew he would do whatever it takes.</p><p>"I knew you would volunteer lad" said the chief foundly "anyone else?"</p><p> A few awkward seconds of silence followed until a few hands were raised. </p><p>"Good" said the chief clearly pleased "you leave tonight, we will debrief you later." </p><p>Pakku knew he would do whatever it takes to save her.</p><hr/><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Hama</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>Kanna and Hama did not know how to share a room. It has only been four days and they were getting on one another's nerves. The first day was full of hope and teamwork, kanna came up with a brilliant idea, what if Hama could bend sweat? </p><p>So kanna ran in place, while Hama lifted the tiny beads of sweat off her body and slashed the cell's bars, over and over again, until the bars gave in, then she slashed the guard and they ran…..</p><p>Kanna's plan had already worked five times.</p><p>It was no use, they put them back in the dreaded cell everytime. This time they added a few extra guards.</p><p>"Can't you come up with a better plan?!" Hama was tired and angry, she knew it wasn't Kanna's fault but she needed someone to blame.</p><p>"I haven't heard you say anything close to smart!" Kanna was on the edge too, god knows how many miles she ran by now.</p><p>"You are supposed to be the smart one! What's the point in even trying to be smart? Huh!? I don't need to, not when you can be ten times smarter than a me that is actually trying, without even thinking!" </p><p>"I don't think I have ever heard anything more ridiculous in my life! Kanna was screaming now.</p><p>"Well sorry to break it to you, you're a genius!" Hama was just as loud as Kanna.</p><p>"Well you are a crazy talented bender!" </p><p>"Well you are the best warrior in the village!"</p><p>"Well you are the best cook in the village! If you get off of your ass once in a while!" </p><p>They burst out laughing, both realizing at the same time how ridiculous the "argument" was. Their laughter almost cover up the sounds of struggle coming from outside the cell door. But it didn't, they stopped messing around immediately, readying themselves for what was to come.</p><p>Everything that happened next happened very quickly. </p><p>An alarm went off.</p><p>The door was kicked open.</p><p>Three men in blue burst in.</p><p>All the guards were suddenly lying on the floor.</p><p>"Who are you?" Hama asked the men in blue. Beside her, Kanna's mouth fell open, gaping at them.</p><p>"We're from the northern Watertribe, we're here to get you out." Said one of the waterbenders "nice to see you again Kanna, it's about time we found you. Pakku is going a bit stir crazy."</p><p>Kanna flinched, Hama wonders who Pakku was, Kanna never talked about her home.</p><p>After a few minutes of joint waterbending efforts they were out, for hopefully the last time. The five of them found Kanna's weapons and ran up to the deck. Hama took a look around, All five of the ships had northern Watertribe and freed southern Watertribe warriors fighting on their decks. Kanna and the three men already joined forces with the other two northern benders on the ship. It looked like Kanna and Hama were the only prisoners on this specific ship.</p><p>Hama took the high ground high ground, climbing up the metal and striking troops from above, she saw land in the distance, the ships were still moving, sailing towards it.</p><p>Together, north and south, Hama knew they could win. Until she saw the three awful boys coming onto the deck, ready for battle.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Pakku</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>Pakku was in full focus, he didn't even say a word to Kanna as they were fighting side by side, he didn't even look at her, it would distract him too much. He found it strange to fight with a woman, but it didn't really feel any different than fighting with a man.</p><p>He was battling two firebender buffoons, he won quickly and threw them overboard. Then noticed Kanna was no longer by his side. She was across the deck dueling a tanned skinned fire nation boy who just arrived. He seemed sea sick, stumbling and pale, but still they were equals. It was mesmerizing to watch, Kanna was mesmerizing, she has never been more beautiful. But she was also dangerous, a side of hers he'd never seen before, it scared him, how could such a sweet girl be this deadly?</p><p>He forced himself to look away, his friends were battling the few fire nation troops left on the dock, they had the upper hand, he was not worried for them.</p><p>The Avatar on the other hand was struggling, she was fighting two master firebenders at once, one on one they would be equals but that was not the case. They were playing dirty, with no honour, attacking from behind and distracting her. He watched as she slowly lost her temper, but suddenly she stood still and closed her eyes. Why on earth would she do that?! Pakku ran to her aid but before he reached her one of the boys punched fire right at her, she was doomed.</p><p>When the ball of fire was only inches away from her skin the avatar lifted her hand with incredible speed and blocked the flame. Her eyes were now open, and they were the famous avatar blue, she was in the avatar State. She raised her hands and the seawater around them began to rise, strong wind not letting the fire nation boys touch her.</p><p>By now all the other ships were taken over by the tribes and were heading back south, they were alone. An avatar, five northern water benders, three firenation roaches, (the others thrown overboard by now) and his beloved Kanna.</p><p>The ship shook dangerously under Pakku's feet as The surface slowly began to crack, she was going to destroy the ship, she was going to kill them all.</p><p>"Hama! Listen to me!" It was Kanna, she was pushing against the strong wind, trying to get to the avatar. "Hama you can't destroy the ship! We will all die! Everything is okay! They won't hurt you!" Kanna gave the boys a Stern look. </p><p>"No no, of course we won't!" Said one of them, with a bit of sarcasm in his tone but he truly looked terrified.</p><p>Kanna was going to get hurt, he can't let her get near that avatar.</p><p>"Pakku! Kanna!" Shouted one of his friends "come on let's go before we die here! We can make an ice raft!"</p><p>"You go! I can handle her!" Kanna looked completely in control, but how could she be. He knew she would never leave, she could be loyal when she chose to.</p><p>"I won't leave if she won't leave, I trust her judgment." </p><p>The look on Kanna's face was one he would cherish forever, she looked like what normal girl would look when getting proposed to. The way she should have looked when he proposed to her. </p><p>"Are you sure?!" Shouted his friend, the moment gone now "we're leaving!"</p><p>"Go!" Pakku yelled, and his friends leapt over the railing into the water, but before hitting the turbulent Waves they created a small raft out of ice. </p><p>Meanwhile the avatar kept bending water to cut through the ship, slowly sinking it and Kanna kept pleading to her. The fire nation boys seemed unsure of what to, so they kept making useless attacks. Finally the ship gave in and all six of them drowned.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey! Thanks so much for reading!<br/>I hope you enjoyed! and if not please tell me(nicely) what i can do better.<br/>Have a great day!</p><p>P.s: that was a lot of exclamation points haha.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Nari</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hello! it took me a long time to get to writing this chapter. I was almost going to stop writing this as a whole. i'm really glad I didn't.<br/>so thank you for reading and enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Nari</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>“Mom! can I take Junior out for a fly?” Nari called down the stairs. It was a Friday morning which meant she had no lessons. Although Nari was grateful for the break the freedom sometimes got a bit boring. There wasn't much to do around the abandoned southern air temple islands. Maybe if they lived in the temple she could find a way keep herself busy but they didn't. Her mother didn't like how big and fancy it was, and Nari didn't want to live where hundreds of people died. So they lived in a small house in the middle of nowhere, a bisons fly away from anything interesting.</p><p>“It's fine by me, but ask Toh first.” her mother responded yawning. Nari immediately felt bad, she had no clue her mother was asleep.</p><p>Nari found Toh patrolling the backyard, it was a funny sight, an armed guard in white and blue pacing across a simple garden, only a rusty swing set and some dying plants Nari attempted to to grow. Toh turned, sensing her immediately with scowl he asked “What do you want?” </p><p>“To take Junior out for a fly. I won't get killed, promise.” </p><p>“Just go.” Toh waved her away, already missing his peace and quiet. What a boring life he must have, Nari thought, five years of being the head guard of a place without any action. There were always two other guards to keep him company but they kept getting replaced.</p><p>Nari ran outside and blew her whistle, it made a hoarse noise that you would think wouldn't work. but it always did. An enormous flying bison appeared in the sky, and landed with a thump. Junior was never good at landings, and it was a very unpleasant experience to be riding him when he did. </p><p>But he was her big flying idiot, her only friend, ever since she was a kid. “Hey big guy!”</p><p>“Huuumph”                  </p><p>“Wanna go for a fly?” Junior didn't need Nari to fly around, she needed him. Junior had a separate life with the rest of the wild bison when Nari was busy, which was all the time.</p><p>"Ruumph"</p><p>She gave herself a little kick with airbending and landed on his back. Holding tight into the ringhs she said the magic words “Yip yip!”</p><p>Junior flew high above the patola mountains, even after all these years the view never ceased to be magnificently beautiful. After ten minutes of aimless soaring Nari felt an urge to go to the beach. when Nari told Junior where she wanted to go he made a lazy sigh, the beach was at the far end of the island, away from all the tall rocks and hills, the poor bison would have to fly for a bit longer then expected. </p><p>When they arrived to the beach the sand was soft and the sun was warm. Nari has too many memories in this place to count. not thinking about the damp and uncomfortable ride home she ran town towards the waves. And stopped. There was a body, Soaked wet and lying face down in the damp sand. It was a boy dressed in blue with long brown hair. She turned him around and shook him desperately, having no knowledge whatsoever in how to deal with an unconscious or maybe even dead man. </p><p>“Stooop” the boy grumbled. She let out a long breath, she didn't kill him, awesome. The boy seemed around her age, tired and pissed. Nari noticed he didn't spit out any water, strange.</p><p>The boy sat up slowly, squinting at the sun. “where am I?” </p><p>“One of the southern air nomads islands. Who are you? Are you a waterbender? Did you stop water from entering your lungs? Is that why you didn't cough?”</p><p>He looked slightly amused at her energetic curiosity “first, who are you? And yes, yes and yes.” a waterbender then, she had met benders before many times but never really knew one.</p><p>“My name is Nari, I live here.”</p><p>“My name is Pakku.” </p><p>“And how did you end up here Pakku?”</p><p>He seemed to have remembered something “Wait, did you see anyone else? I need to find Kanna.” </p><p>“I haven't really looked..” </p><p>“Help me up.” </p><p>After a few minutes of searching, Nari found a girl dressed similarly to him, spread out on her back. “I think I found her!” she called. He was there in an instant. His face was pure relief but then it fell. “It's not her.”</p><p>“Well We still need to help her.”</p><p>He seemed reluctant but he made no argument as he carried her to the bison. The girl was very alive, groaning and mumbling. Nari couldn't tell if he knew her, but if he did he didn't like her. maybe because she was keeping him away from finding kanna.</p><p>Finally after about two hours, with the help of Toh (her mother was caring for the girl back at home) they found Kanna, but she wasn't alone. There were four bodies laying in the sand, the three others were dressed in red, Nari knew what that meant.</p><p>“I say leave them here.” Pakku said, he told them they were in charge of a fleet that was sent from the fire nation to capture all of the southern watertribe’s waterbenders.</p><p>“No, they are only boys, also the scumbags might survive and get to live a free life, they sould be in prison.” Toh had a very strict moral code, and he stuck to it.  </p><p>So they took the boys with them, Pakku was obviously not a fan.</p><p>He was carrying Kanna, most of the tension in his face was gone and he kept looking down at her fondly. Nari would think it was cute if she didn't think he wasn't a total ass. </p><hr/><p>"I've never seen a house not made out of ice before" Pakku said when they got home "it's nice."</p><p>"Yeah it is." She responded, though she didn't think it was nice, it was a small stone block. That Was all it was, the stone block she spent eighteen years of life in. she wondered what adventures lead these strange people to her home, she wanted to have adventures too.</p><p>The girl that wasn't kanna was awake. She was devouring the fruit pie Nari was planning to <b>share </b>with mom and the guards for dessert.</p><p>“Oh thank god you found her” she whispered when she saw Kanna in Pakku's arms but then she saw the gaurds and her face twisted “oh hell no” </p><p>Toh was carrying a boy with wild brown hair, not struggling under the wight at all, the other two guards on the other hand seemed desperate to put the boy they were cradling down.</p><p>“I will not have fire nation in my home.” came Anzu’s stern voice from the kitchen door, she was an old woman, sixty years of age, but somehow she radiated youth and beauty. Her almost fully white hair floating around her. </p><p>“Miss we must, we already alerted the order and they will be sent to be dealt with by the masters. But it will take time until someone comes to pick them up.” </p><p>“Put them in the basement, I don't want them near me.” </p><p>“Of course” Toh and the other guards carried the boys away.</p><p>“come with me, she'll be alright” Anzu said to Pakku, gentle and loving, as if she was his mother.</p><p>Pakku seemed hesitant but she needed healing, unlike the other girl Kanna was unsettlingly silent. Anzu and Pakku disappeared into the kitchen and Nari and the girl were left in awkward silence.</p><p>“This is all my fault” the girl whispered next to her, her mood changing drastically. She slid down slowly into her chair and put her head in her hands. She was shaking.</p><p>“I'm sure it isn't” Nari said, switching into older sister mode.The girl looked only a couple years younger then her. She had always wanted a sister. “Can I ask what happened?”</p><p>The girl took a deep breath “we were on a fire nation ship, I needed to help, I had to. So I tried to do it.”</p><p>“Do what?”</p><p>“Go into the avatar state.”</p><p>It took Nari a few good moments to let what she just heard to sink in. “wait, you're the avatar?”</p><p>“Yeah, maybe I shouldn't have told a complete stranger that. Ok I definitely shouldn't have.” </p><p>“I have to tell mom, I can't believe it.” the avatar! Her father's next life, in her home!</p><p>Nari had a feeling she might get her adventure after all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hello again, I hope you like this so far! as always I would appreciate some advice or opinions.<br/>have a great day!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Liar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I think I'm going to start posting once a week on friday instead of whenever I want...<br/>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Hama</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>So the nice old lady who gave her a pie was married to her when she was a dude. Hama didn't know if she should feel something, like some magnetic force or strong deja vu. But Anzu clearly did, she was crying, a lot.</p><p>“I never thought I’d get to see you” she said in disbelief “can I hug you?”</p><p>“Yeah sure.”</p><p>It was really awkward, Hama was no Aang. People often told her she was like him in some way or another, had his laugh, his energy, but she never really believed them. She was attracted to women (by now It was a running joke that all male and female avatars were). But she felt nothing hugging her past life’s wife, but the stiffness in Anzu's embrace told her she didn't feel much either. </p><p>“Well I would like to talk to you if you want, I knew him best, you can ask anything.” she sniffled, backing away. Hama gave her a small smile and a nod.</p><p>“Awwww” </p><p> Hama and Anzu both jumped, they completely forgot Nari was also in the room. </p><p>“Do you want a tour Hama? I can show you around.” Nari seemed desperate to get out of the house. </p><p>“I need to stay with kanna.”</p><p>“You girls go, I will take care of her.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Nari</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>And so a girl and her now two years younger grandfather in a past life were strolling around the rocky surface of one of the patola mountains. </p><p>This was also extremely awkward, and both were extremely aware of it.</p><p>“The weather is amazing up here. A bit hot for me but I like the breeze.”</p><p>“We get some snow in the winter but never serious, it must be really cold down there.”</p><p>“You get used to it.”</p><p>And so it went on, agonizing small talk. Until a loud howl put them both out of their misery.</p><p>An oversized white wolf jumped out of a bush and tackled Hama. Nari panicked and tried to airbend the beast off of the avatar with a wave of wind. But she soon realized the wolf was not biting, it was licking, and Hama was not screaming, she was laughing. </p><p>“Kori! Get off me you silly girl!” Hama yelled, laughing like a maniac, barely breathing. Nari just stood and watched.</p><p>And after what felt like an eternity the wolf backed away from Hama, leaving her sprawled in the dirt, her hair a mess.</p><p>“You good girl, you found me!” Hama was smushing Kori’s face between her hands “and so fast too!”</p><p>“Ummm sorry to interrupt the moment, but who is this?” Nari had never seen a wolf so big and white, and she spent most of her time with animals.</p><p>“This is my animal companion.” Hama said foundly “I don't like the word pet.”</p><p>“Wow, and she came all the way here? That's amazing!” Nari extended a hand towards Kori, letting her sniff her. “I remember my fathers companion, his name was appa, I loved him as a child.”</p><p>“Was he a flying bison?</p><p>“Yes, of course.”</p><p>“Those are actually useful, the only thing this lazy girl can do is pretend to be scary.”</p><p>“And follow you across the ocean.”</p><p>“This is a first, believe me.” they both burst into laughing, was this what it's like to have a friend your age? Hama was not her father, and anyway Nari never knew him enough to tell. </p><p>“Well I think the girl deserves a treat, my mom has some meat somewhere, for the guards, we're vegetarian.”</p><p> “You don't eat meat! That's a crime, it must be illegal.” Hama sounded so serious that for a second Nari thought Hama really believed it was a crime.  And then they were laughing again.</p><p>“I think I like you Hama.” Was that a thing you said to a new friend? She didn't care, it was true.</p><p>Hama hesitated, “I think I like you too Nari, as my granddaughter of course.”</p><p>And for the third time, they burst out laughing. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>After a few good hours of rest everyone met in the small dining room. Toh was standing guard at the door. Nari was sprawled in a rocking chair she brought from the living room.  Hama sat in one of the three chairs, petting Kori at her feet, Pakku and Kanna were sitting in the other two. Kanna had dark circles under her eyes, one hand holding her head up. Everyone was looking at Anzu,  she was standing at the edge of the table, back leaning against the wall, arms folded.</p><p>“I think we want to have something to talk about, but there isn't anything to say.” Kanna said, voice hoarse.</p><p>“Let's talk about the fire nation boys in the basement.” Pakku said “They might escape.”</p><p>“We have the best guards watching them.” Anzu argued</p><p>“Clearly not the best.” Pakku said, nodding towards Toh.</p><p>“Toh is more than just a guard, I care about his opinion, so he is part of this talk.” Anzu’s voice was firm and authoritative. “You can go guard them yourself if you want to.”</p><p>“I think I will.” </p><p>“I'm coming with you.” Hama said.</p><p>“Don't forget me.” said Kanna, Nari thought she looked a bit more awake.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Iroh</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>This was not the plan, this was supposed to be easy. And it was, they won even when he was passed out in the snow. He was still mad about that. But this was not the time to be petty. The guards were so confident they wouldn't escape that they had no problem telling them what happened. They were mocking them, the fire nation nobles and prince, washed up on the patola mountains shore. The last thing Iroh remembered was the avatar face, eyes glowing and terrifying, and then a wave of water taking him. Now he was tied to his best friends in a musty underground room, watched by two guards in blue, but the pale skin and green eyes conveyed they were not water tribe. </p><p>Pian was freaking out, squirming and sweating, making the situation much more unbearable. Jeong was surprisingly calm, he just looked bored and pissed, waiting for the “smarter” ones to come up with a plan. Iroh had no plan in mind. At least not until three more blue wearing people entered the room, this time with water tribe features. One was the avatar, it made sense she survived but he wished that life would make things easy for him and that she would drown by her own hand. The second was one of the boys the north sent, Iroh didn't care much for him. And the third was beautiful, it was his first thought, he couldn't help it, even though she looked worn out and hollow eyed she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. The thought vanished quickly, washed away by the seeds of his plan, a stupid one, he admitted to himself, but what else could they do?</p><p>The three stood awkwardly, not having a clue what to say, Jeong perked up, ready for anything a bit interesting. Iroh whispered the plan in Pian’s ear, it did not help his nerves in the slightest, but he nodded in agreement anyways. </p><p>“I guess we should start.” Iroh said to the quiet room “my name is Iroh, this is Piandao and this is Jeong Jeong. I am prince of the fire nation, and we came to save you.” </p><p>The room went back to silence, the three staring at him in pure confusion. </p><p>“Yeah we don't buy that, like at all” the avatar broke the silence.</p><p>“Let me explain.”</p><p>“I'm not going to let you waste our time.” the boy said, face reddening.</p><p>“You came down here for a reason. I assume to hear what we have to say, this is what we have to say.” no one said a word, so he continued “I asked my father to send me on this trip, the three of us were the only ones who knew the plan, hence the fireballs and fighting, we couldn't tell the crew, they had to believe we were loyal.”</p><p>“So it was all a show?” asked the pretty girl in disgusted disbelief “you really think you can fool us with that?”</p><p>“I am not trying to fool you, we were planning on leading the ships to an island we know, the people there would fight our troops and shelter you, my father would think we were lost at sea, he would never find you.”</p><p>“And what island is this, can I ask?” The avatar said.</p><p>Iroh hesitated, recalling his geography lessons, and a place came to him.</p><p>“Kyoshi island, earth kingdom, they practically worship the avatar, it's near here.”</p><p>“You forgot the most important thing, why? Why would you want your father to believe you dead? Why would you want to save the enemy?” the avatar was getting curious.</p><p>“My father is a bad man, he is mad, he beats me and my brother, he is no leader. I would be a better firelord than him, I want to be. As for Jeong, his brother died at war, he wants it all over. And as for Piandao, you see his skin? Not typical of the fire nation is it? His mother is a descendant of your kind, no one knew until a year ago, only a day later she was executed.”</p><p>Iroh knew the best lies came from the truth, every word of his answer was taken from reality.</p><p>“You see? We have every reason to help you, every reason to betray our own. This war is a waste of time. And it's smart to be believed dead, we could do much more in the shadows than in the spotlight.”</p><p>Even though it was all true they were still loyal.</p><p>Iroh could see the three fighting with themselves, they wanted to believe him, but they wanted evidence.</p><p>Iroh pulled up his sleeve, a long and thin scar on his arm. It was a childhood accident, but they didn't have to know that. “My father gave this to me the day before we left.” maybe he should run away and become an ember island actor, he had the talents. Besides it sounded like a much better life than the one he had now. “He said if I came back empty handed he would add a burn over it.”</p><p>his father did hit him, but it was never bad, only to discipline him, Azulon loved him in his own way. </p><p>“You look a lot like my mother” Piandao whispered to the avatar. She flinched and took a step back.</p><p>She did look like Mila, she was a lovely woman. But she was also a liar, it was probably all an act. Piandao was never the same, he became a coward, always afraid he would be next if he makes a wrong move. </p><p>“The masters will decide what happens to you, not us.” the avatar said “we have no right to free you.”</p><p>“Bullshit, you're the Avatar, they bow to you.” Jeong Jeong said </p><p>“You need a fire bending teacher don't you? I'm the best there is, I can help you.”</p><p>It made Iroh sick to even offer it.</p><p>“No way” the boy declared, assuming he had the last word.</p><p>“Maybe we should consider it.” the avatar said, looking hopeful.</p><p>“We are not making any decisions right now, let's get out of here before they mess with our heads even more.” she on the other hand did have the last word. All three turned to leave, the boy slamming the door on the way out.</p><p>The guards were left dumbfounded and confused.</p><p>Iroh counted this as a win.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hey! hope you liked this one, I would appreciate some feedback if you have anything to say.<br/>have a good day and thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Southern Air Temple</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>so....I didn't stick to my statement last time, but what can i do? i, a busy gal...<br/>enjoy and have a good day!<br/>reminder: if you have anything to say, please say it!<br/>thanks for reading!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Nari</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>The next morning Nari took Hama, Kanna and Kori to the temple.</p><p>Nari herself hadn't been there in over a month, she did most of her training there but ever since she became a master two years ago her gifts weren't used much. Her purpose in life was to make a bunch of airbending babies not get the last airbender killed in a war. She was fine with that, really. She was precious, the last of her kind. Sometimes she forgot, but visiting the temple always reminded her, like a punch in the gut. There were no remnants of the destruction that occurred in the place, her father made sure of it. Everything was clean and rebuilt and beautiful, but it was so quiet. Nari's home was always filled with noise, Anzu's lovely singing, Nari and Toh's bickering, shattering plates and flying bisons roars. She loved the chaos and life, two personalities the size of ten. The air temple made her skin crawl, not only the haunting past but the everlasting emptiness.</p><p>Kori on the other hand loved it. She was running around in excitement, filled with energy after being stuck in the small backyard. Kanna looked around in amazement, admiring the beautiful structures. "This place is magnificent." Nari heard her mumble quietly to herself. </p><p>After years and years of memorizing every detail of her people's culture Nari had a lot to say. The three girls(plus wolf) wandered the grounds for hours, Nari boring them nearly to death. She knew she was but she couldn't stop herself, visitors rarely came and Nari was desperate for something to talk about. </p><p>Eventually they arrived at a giant wooden door and Nari stopped babbling.</p><p>"That is the weirdest looking door I have ever seen." Hama said. Nari couldn't help but agree, the door had an arrangement of snail and trumpet like metal things connected by metal tubes, there was no good way to explain it.</p><p>"What is it for?" Kanna asked.</p><p>"This is the door to one of the most protected rooms in here, and this is how we open it." Nari took a deep breath and spread her arms wide, filling herself up with wind. And then she pushed it all out and into the tubes. A few moments later the door was opened wide revealing the dark room. </p><p>Kanna and Hama stood motionless and impressed. Kori zoomed past them and into the room.</p><p>"Shit, she might break something." Nari said and ran after the wolf, the girls following behind her. The second Nari made sure Kori was not a hazard and only chasing her tail in the corner she let herself be struck by the room. It was her favorite place in the temple, an endless circle of statues spiraled up the wall. The newer ones created a spiral on the ground. </p><p>Kanna studied each statue with serious eyes, slowly understanding where they were. Hama looked as if she was in a in a trance, almost floating towards the center of the spiral. </p><p>"I know who these people are" she said, her voice echoing "they're all me." </p><p>"The avatars" Nari confirmed. </p><p>They walked around in silence for a few minutes, stealing quick glances at one another. Eventually they all ended up standing in front of the latest addition, Aang.</p><p>"How did he survive?" Hama asked "the myths are endless, I think I should know the truth." </p><p>This was not a story Nari liked to tell, but Hama had to know. </p><p>"He ran away, the day the monks told him he was the avatar. It scared him. So he took his bison and left a letter." She let the words echo, avatar Aang, survived because of cowardice. "He stayed with his friend Bumi in Omashu-I met him once, nice guy, kinda crazy- A week later it happened. By the time he got the news it was too late. And even if he was there he couldn't have helped, he would've died with the others." </p><p>"I disagree," Hama said after a moment, "I remember how I was on the fire nation ship, in the avatar State. It's pure power, I could have killed hundreds. He would've made a difference."</p><p>"Hama, maybe you're right. But don't think that power is good, you almost drowned me. Hell, you almost drowned yourself." Kanna said</p><p>"I will learn to control it, imagine all the things I could do! I could win this damn war! Everyone's scared after Aang failed but I will be better, I am better. He was a coward."</p><p>Nari flinched.</p><p>"Don't you dare call my father a coward! he was only a boy.” Nari hated how high and shaky her voice sounded. “He spent every day of his life since he was twelve fighting. He died fighting! What have you done?” </p><p>Hama and Kanna looked taken aback. Nari was not a yelling person, even after the short time the girls knew her they could tell. Nari was surprised as well. </p><p>“I'm sorry I meant no disrespect” Hama mumbled, head down “I will try to be at least half as noble as your father was. I will win or die fighting. But first, I need you to teach me Nari.”</p><p>“Teach you what?”</p><p>“No one ever taught me airbending, I heard you're a master.” </p><p>“It would be an honor.” Nari was grinning like a fool, the tense energy from before evaporated.</p><p>“Why don't we start today?"</p><p>"why not? we're already in the temple, I have to most amazing spot."</p><p>"alright! Lets go!” Hama said, she and Kanna turned to leave.</p><p>Nari took one last look at her father, “I'm going to help her save the world dad.” she whispered.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Kanna</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>It was a cold and windy afternoon. Nari said it was the perfect weather for airbending. Kanna thought it was the perfect weather to ruin her braids. She loved walking round the air temple, the first time. It was beautiful and hunting, Kanna always loved beautiful things. But when Nari and Hama started working Kanna realized she had nothing to do. By now she had seen every room in the temple four times.</p><p>Nari and Hama were under a gazebo-like structure, circling each other, Hama was already getting the hang of it, bending clumsy streams of wind around her. Kanna already saw Hama bend air, fire too, testing it out, not good enough to really use it. What Hama found hard was earth bending. It took her months to bend a tiny piece of rock, though today her talent was breathtaking. Nari seemed to have endless ideas for compliments, encouraging and babying Hama. Kanna liked Nari, but she was too sweet for her own good. People like Nari got hurt, and being friends with Hama was not a good way to try and avoid it.</p><p>Kanna played fetch with Kori for what felt like forever, her mind always returning to the same thing, Pakku. They haven't spoken much since she woke up, she tried her best to avoid him all together. To be honest that was the only reason she went with them today. Why did he have to come back into her life? Why didn't he rescue a different ship? After everything she went through to run away from him, from that life. How did it seem like he didn't hate her? </p><p>Nari looked angelic twirling around and twisting her hands like in a dance. Kanna always thought bending was beautiful, that's why she never wanted it. Bending was too beautiful to be used in battle, weapons were made for war, bending wasn't. And Kanna was a warrior. Hama wasn't a warrior, she was a vigilante, could never lead or be led. She always fought with emotion, not with precision or composure. You could even see it now, while airbending. She moved like a firebender or a waterbender, not directing the wind but whipping it. She was creating a storm or a tornado, wild energy pulsing around her. It was mesmerizing but concerning. </p><p>They left when the sun was almost gone, Kanna eagerly but Nari and Hama reluctantly. She watched Hama with fondness as she gaped at the view, Kanna had been around the world, even seen it from above a few times. Hama on the other hand has never left home, she looked free.</p><p>"I've never been home this late" Nari said, she was sitting cross legged in front, long black hair blown all over the place.</p><p>Hama chuckled "if I came home this early my parents would look at me like I was crazy."</p><p>Kanna liked Hama's parents, they were so ordinary. Sometimes a bit too ordinary to raise the Avatar. It made them fight often. Hama loved them for sure, but Kanna didn't know if she liked them. Kanna didn't see much of a problem with them, but she had pretty low standards.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"We need to send her, she..." the girls heard Toh say when they entered the small house. He stopped speaking immediately when he noticed the girls in the doorway. Anzu was sitting next to the table, her forehead on her palm. Toh was pacing, glaring at the floor as if it had punched him. "Hello girl's." Said Anzu weakly "how was the temple?" </p><p>Nari, not reading the room, started gushing words. "It was amazing! I started to teach Hama airbending, she's a natural mom! And there was a room I've never seen before. Can you believe it? Not that…" her voice faltered when Hama elbowed her.</p><p>"What?" She asked</p><p>"I think we should head upstairs." Hama replied</p><p>"Alright…." And so they went up the creaking stairs, shuffling awkwardly under Anzu's impatient eyes. </p><p>"Goodnight mom." Nari called, Anzu didn't respond. The second the girls were out sight Toh continued his sentence, oblivious to the fact that Hama and Kanna stayed on the steps to eavesdrop, Nari continued walking to her room. </p><p>"Get over here!" Hama whispered to Nari. She turned around and gave her a puzzled look.</p><p>"Don't you want to listen?" Hama asked.</p><p>"Come on, it seems important" Kanna said, she might be cautious but she was no goody two shoes. Most people didn't know because Kanna was good at not getting caught. </p><p>"Alright, but I can't imagine it will be anything interesting, nothing happens around here." Nari said and joined them.</p><p>Down stairs, Anzu and Toh seemed to have calmed down.</p><p>"My home is under attached Anzu, please we have to do something." Toh said, not sounding as imposing as he looked. </p><p>"I wish there was something I could do, but I have no doubt everything will turn out fine. Bumi is a strong king, his city will not be conquered easily." </p><p>"Anzu we could send her! I heard even untrained avatars have this all powerful setting. She could save them."</p><p>"She is only a girl, she is not ready." </p><p>"It's about time she started helping people, everything has been chaos since Aang died, and he started at twelve!" </p><p>"I told you already Toh, I don't have the jurisdiction to send her there. The masters of the order have decided to keep her away from battle, I cannot disobey that decision.</p><p>"You are an order master yourself! Who cares if you excluded yourself from having a say in the avatar department. If anyone has power over her it's you."</p><p>"I excluded myself because of sentiment. And even if I surrender to my sentiment, especially if I do. I will still not want to send her. The war killed my husband, I will not let her join it until she is ready."</p><p>"Will you let me go?" </p><p>"As much as it pains me I will not, with three prisoners and the avatar we need guards here more than ever. I am sorry Toh, but Omashu is strong, the fire nation doesn't stand a chance.</p><p>Toh started towards the stairs, head hung low. "We gotta go!" Kanna whisper yelled. They panicked and ran to the closest room, the guest room.</p><p>Pakku yelped, almost dropping his towel. Nari immediately turned around, Hama laughed until she doubled over and Kanna kept her eyes on Pakku, with a knowing smile on her face.</p><p>Pakku startled and confused, finally asked “what are you waiting for, get out.”</p><p>“Unfortunately we have something to talk about” Kanna said “now go put on some clothes.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The Decision</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hey! who knew I would come back to writing this after so long.<br/>I'm really happy I didn't give up because even if no one was reading it and it was complete trash it's still really fun.<br/>so yeah, enjoy!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Pakku</strong> </span>
</p><p>“You should come home Kanna, that’s where you’re needed. Not fighting some war, you won’t make any difference.” Pakku said, sitting on the floor cross-legged across from the girls who were lounging on the bed.</p><p>“Listen up asshole, I want her with me and if you had a pair of eyes you could see that she could make a hell lot of a difference.” Hama argued, nostrils flaring.</p><p>“Pakku I’m not coming home, and I’m not asking for your permission.”</p><p>“Then why are you telling me this?”</p><p>"Because as much as I can’t stand you, you are a great waterbender. You could really help Omashu.” She thought he was an asshole? Him? That hurts... well at least she thinks he’s a great bender.</p><p>“I think you should come as well Nari.” Hama said “You could teach me air bending on the way, and maybe knock out some fire nation troops. What do you think?”</p><p>“It’s too risky, I might die Hama, and then what? The air nation will really be gone.”</p><p>“Did your father stay at home? I don't think so, the world needed him. The world needs you, I need you.”</p><p>“Awww,” said Kanna “I would ship you two as besties if you didn’t already have me.”</p><p>“She can have two besties,” Nari said “and my first act as avatar bestie number two is coming along to kick some fire nation butts.” Hama cheered “even though my mom will definitely and absolutely kill me especially if I die.”</p><p>This was all ridiculous Pakku thought. What difference did they think they were going to make? The avatar sure, but Kanna and Nari were just putting themselves in danger.</p><p>“Kanna are you really going?”</p><p>“Yes, I am, if Hama is it is my duty.”</p><p>“Then I’m coming as well.” protecting Kanna was his duty and he would do anything to get the small smile she was making now.</p><p>“Amazing, but I was thinking. If we already have one prick coming along why don't we invite another three?”</p><p>“Are you out of your mind Hama?” exclaimed Kanna who understood who she was referring to first. </p><p>"Probably, but we can take them if they turn on us. And time is ticking, I need to learn firebending. And since the order will never allow it I might as well get a few lessons in before they inevitably catch us.”</p><p>“That is insane,” Pakku said, “there is no way I’m allowing that.”</p><p>“Again no one asked you.” Pakku knew Kanna agreed with him but she couldn’t help shutting him up.</p><p>“I don't know what they said to you but I went to talk to them last night, they seemed really nice.” Nari whispered.</p><p>“Nice?! They are fire nation and they are lying.” Pakku didn't understand how this was even in discussion.</p><p>“I trust your judgment Hama. if you want to take them I’m with you. As long as they will be tied up at all times.” Kanna said reluctantly.</p><p>“I say we take them.”</p><p>And so it was final.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Jeong Jeong</strong> </span>
</p><p>It was the middle of the night when Jeong Jeong heard a whisper.</p><p>“Wake up idiots.”</p><p>It was the pretty watertribe girl, she was dressed in all black, her machete strapped to her back.</p><p>“Get up.”</p><p>Jeong was up, the boys took turned sleeping, always keeping one up just in case.</p><p>“What do you want?” Piandao whispered drowsily.</p><p>“We’re getting you out of here, don’t ask questions.” she drew out her machete and started working on the ropes binding Iroh.</p><p>“Whipe that smirk off your face fire prince we’re still the ones in control.”</p><p>“Aye aye captain” Iroh muttered.</p><p>Five minutes later they were all standing and stretching. Enjoying the freedom before the northern boy came in and bound their wrists together again.</p><p>“So where are we…” Piando began to ask before the girl cut him off “I said no questions, follow me.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>